


Midnight Snack

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and John sneak downstairs for a midnight snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

"Bobby, Bobby, wake up." John poked his boyfriend in the stomach.

"Wha...? What time is it?" Bobby cracked open an eye to look at John in confusion.

"Midnight. Let's go get something to snack on. I want something sweet." John poked him again.

"Okay, okay, stop poking me." Bobby groaned, pushing John's warm fingers away.

"Get up. I know Remy made Mississippi Mud Pies this afternoon and I want some." John smirked to himself, thinking of all the chocolate waiting for him downstairs.

Bobby sighed, a smile on his face as he followed the pyromaniac downstairs to the kitchen. He watched John sneak over to the fridge and gently take the pie out of it.

He grabbed a couple of plates and spoons from the dishwasher and the vanilla ice cream from the freezer.

John had cut them a slice each and was waiting impatiently for Bobby to scoop out the ice cream.

Once he had done so, both dug into the pie for the first bite which was absolute heaven if their moans of delight were anything to go by.

Suddenly the light was flicked on, an amused looking Remy standing in the doorway.

Both of them froze, their second bite of the chocolately dessert halfway to their mouths.

Remy chuckled and walked up to the counter, cutting himself a piece.

"If ya wanted some o' Remy's pie, all you had to do was ask, cher."


End file.
